Man in Love
by Cloverssi
Summary: (SEKUEL FROM ANIME BOY) Berisi tentang moment-moment setelah Jungkook dan Taehyung senpai jadian. Apa saja yang terjadi setelah hubungan mereka resmi? /VKook-Taekook/BTS Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Man in Love (Anime Boy sekuel)**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, etc**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I thought I never gonna falling in love_

 _But I'm in love_

 _Cuz I wanna love you baby_

 _(IU-I'm in Love)_

 _..._

 **Sekuel 1: Double Date**

Pelajaran jam terakhir rasanya berjalan terlalu lambat hari ini. Banyak siswa yang sudah terlelap dan membuat peta di buku catatan masing-masing sementara si guru setengah baya berkacamata masih betah mengoceh panjang lebar di depan kelas sambil mendecitkan kapur dengan tangan gemetarnya di atas papan tulis.

Jungkook— _satu-satunya murid waras yang masih bertahan_ —tak berhenti berkali-kali melirik pada jam yang terpasang di sudut kelas di tengah kesibukannya menyalin materi pelajaran pada buku catatannya.

10 menit..

5 menit..

KRIIIIIING

Satu persatu siswa tersentak bangun mendengar bel berbunyi nyaring. Pintu keluar menjadi rebutan, semuanya langsung melesat keluar dengan segar bugar seolah rasa mengantuk sepanjang pelajaran tadi tak pernah ada.

Jungkook?

Oh, dia bahkan orang pertama yang berlari keluar kelas tepat ketika bel dibunyikan. Dan tak lupa, menggeret serta teman pendek berambut merahnya yang belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya.

Koridor dilalui dengan suara heboh, Jungkook berlari kesetanan bagaikan mengikuti perlombaan lari estafet dan dia mengabaikan pandangan _shock_ dari setiap siswa yang berpapasan dengan mereka serta Park Jimin yang berlari di belakangnya sambil melontarkan variasi berbagai umpatan.

Jungkook tak mengurangi kecepatannya sampai mereka tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Terengah, tubuh banjir keringat, dan langsung disemprot oleh Jimin.

"Kau gila?! Aku bukan monster sepertimu!"

"Maaf, aku lupa kaki-kaki pendekmu sulit berlari." Jungkook berkata dengan wajah bersalah, namun seringai jahil tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Sialan, kau pasti sengaja." Jimin berjongkok lemas di dekat kaki sahabatnya, nyaris ambruk untuk tiduran di tanah kalau saja dia tidak ingat sedang berada di tempat umum. Oh, seharusnya stamina seorang pemain basket tidak seburuk ini.

"Sebentar lagi juga pasti segar lagi." Jungkook menjanjikan.

Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian figur dua sosok lelaki berbeda tinggi badan dan warna rambut terlihat berlari menghampiri mereka dari gedung olahraga.

Wajah Park Jimin yang tadinya kusut berubah berbinar seketika. Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"YOONGI-HYUNG!" Jimin sudah berlari menerjang duluan pada lelaki berambut hijau mint yang berlari di belakang dan hanya mengenakan kemeja sekolah. Kemudian mereka berpelukan melepas rindu seperti teletubbies.

Tidak deng. Karena shock tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh makhluk bantet yang entah muncul darimana, Min Yoongi justru refleks menendang organ vital di tubuh Jimin tanpa sengaja. Dan sekali lagi raungan ngenes terdengar dari Jimin yang merosot ke tanah sambil menggulung diri dan memegangi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Yoongi panik.

Oh, pertemuan pasangan bantet yang mengharukan. Dua manusia lainnya hanya bisa menyaksikannya dengan wajah sedatar panci teflon.

"Maaf, menunggu lama?" Kim Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Beberapa helai rambut oranye melekat pada dahinya karena keringat, membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu baru saja bermain basket.

"Tidak, kami juga baru sampai." Jungkook menjawab kaku. Awkward.

"Begitu? Untunglah." Sudut-sudut bibir tipis Taehyung tertarik lebar membentuk senyuman cerah yang menyilaukan mata.

Shit

Senyuman Taehyung terlalu menyilaukan di siang hari yang terik. Bahkan hanya dengan mengenakan celana sekolah dan kaus olahraga setengah basah karena terkena keringat pun Taehyung terlihat sempurna sekali. Rasanya Jungkook butuh tabung oksigen sekarang.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" Taehyung bertanya ketika pasangan bantet sudah pulih dan Jimin bisa berdiri lagi.

"Jungkook yang pilih tempatnya." Jimin berkata bosan, menggelayut manja pada Yoongi yang diam dengan wajah merah padam dan bibir terkatup rapat. Tumben tidak tsundere.

"Jungkookie?" Jungkook dikejutkan oleh Taehyung yang tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya dan mendekatkan wajah penasarannya.

Lagi. Darah naik dengan cepat ke wajah Jungkook. "Kemanapun?"

"Tentu saja!" Taehyung mengangguk antusias.

"Etto.. karena cuaca sedang panas bagaimana kalau kita cari minuman dingin?" Jungkook berkata lambat-lambat, berusaha menghindari kedua onyx membara Taehyung yang hampir membuatnya meleleh. Padahal cuacanya tidak sepanas itu, dia merasa panas saja karena wajah sempurna Taehyung yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga haus. Ayo berangkat!" Tangan yang bertengger di bahu Jungkook berpindah menjadi menggenggam jemarinya dan menariknya riang seperti bocah.

Park Jimin menyerukan kata-kata penyemangat tanpa suara untuk Jungkook ketika berjalan di belakang Yoongi, dan Jungkook rasanya ingin bunuh diri sekarang.

...

Caramel Macchiato yang dipesankan oleh Taehyung mengalir di tenggorokannya dan menghantarkan rasa beku sampai kepala.

Taman kota indah tempat mereka berada sekarang bahkan tak cukup menarik perhatian Jungkook. Perutnya bergejolak mulas melihat pasangan bantet duduk berdekatan di satu bangku panjang sambil saling berbagi earphone. Sok romantis.

 _(Bukan sok romantis, pasangan pada umumnya memang seharusnya romantis seperti itu, Jungkook.)_

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Gagal. Jungkook rasanya sedikit depresi menyadari bahwa kencan hari ini tak semulus yang ia kira. Bagaimana bisa ia sekikuk itu?

Padahal Jungkook telah mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk kencan pertama mereka setelah jadian. Dia tahu _feels_ -nya pasti berbeda dengan ketika mereka melakukan kencan _cosplay_ ngaco beberapa bulan yang lalu karena itu dia mengajak Jimin dan Yoongi double date untuk menemaninya. Jungkook bahkan sampai melakukan hal konyol seperti mempelajari ' _kiat-kiat menjadi uke yang manis'_ dari sebuah _doujinshi_ yang tak sengaja dia temukan di bawah tempat tidur Taehyung ketika membereskan kamarnya.

Namun itu semua sia-sia sebab setiap kali Taehyung mendekatinya atau melakukan skinship wajah Jungkook pasti akan langsung terbakar seperti seorang gadis remaja baru jatuh cinta di cerita-cerita _shojo_.

Bagaimanapun juga ciuman waktu itu masih tak bisa dilupakan dan membuat Jungkook mematung dengan wajah memerah seperti orang idiot setiap kali mengingatnya.

Mau tsundere atau mengumpat juga gengsi. Habis bagaimana bisa dia bersikap galak kalau ingin menjadi seorang uke yang manis?

"Jungkookie!"

Jungkook tengah menyeruput kopinya penuh emosi ketika kakak kelas— _uhm sang kekasih_ —menghampirinya dengan cengiran lebar nan antusias. "Apa?"

"Ingin mengambil beberapa foto? Mumpung sedang pergi ke tempat bagus." Lelaki berambut oranye itu tersenyum, gelas kertas kopi di satu tangan dan tangan lain mengangkat _smartphone_.

"Untuk apa—maksudnya kenapa mendadak?"

"Mengabadikan moment, bodoh. Kau lupa ini kencan pertama kalian setelah hubungan kalian resmi?" Sembur Jimin mendadak, yang sepertinya sudah puas bermesraan dengan kekasihnya sehingga memutuskan untuk mengurusi percintaan payah sahabatnya. Sepertinya dari tadi dia sudah geregetan melihat kelemotan Jungkook hari ini.

"Jimin bisa menjadi kameramennya." Yoongi muncul di belakang Jimin, menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi. Ayo Kookie!" Jungkook belum sempat berkata-kata saat tiba-tiba Taehyung sudah menarik dan merangkul bahunya.

"Apa—jangan seenak.."

Tapi Taehyung tuli oleh protesan Jungkook dan malah melemparkan smartphonenya pada Jimin yang tampak puas. Jungkook juga tak bisa menolak Yoongi yang memaksa mereka untuk duduk di bangku panjang berwarna putih yang terdapat di taman itu lalu menyuruh mereka berpose.

Alhasil, Jungkook yang kesal sama sekali tak mau tersenyum, membuat alis Jimin menukik tak senang ketika lampu _flash_ dari ponsel menyala pertama kalinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kim Taehyung yang nyengir lebar dan berpose peace sign seperti biasanya.

"Bibirmu direkat dengan lem atau apa sih? senyum sedikit, uke tsundere!" Jimin sudah mencak-mencak sebal di jepretan yang ketiga dan Jungkook masih juga cemberut. "Baiklah, 1..2.."

Pada jepretan yang keempat kali ini berbeda. Taehyung sengaja menarik jahil pipi Jungkook ke samping hingga bibirnya tertarik menjadi senyuman lebar. Jungkook kaget, spontan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, membuat sisi pipinya dihadiahi kecupan gratis oleh si lelaki berambut oranye.

Momen itu sukses diabadikan oleh Jimin serta Yoongi. Dan hal itu tentunya tidak bisa tidak menyulut sifat tsundere yang sudah berusaha Jungkook buang jauh-jauh.

"KAU CARI MATI BRENGSEK?!" Wajah merah padam, Jungkook menyembur kuat-kuat di depan Taehyung yang menyeringai puas.

Pupus sudah mimpi menjadi seorang uke yang manis. Mungkin sikap tsundere itu sudah takdir, kalau kau mempunyai seme tidak waras seperti Kim Taehyung.

"Habis kau tidak mau tersenyum. Kau tidak manis kalau tidak tersenyum." Taehyung pura-pura sedih, namun rupanya gombalan itu cukup ampuh juga untuk membuat darah semakin naik dan memenuhi pipi Jungkook yang memanas.

Salah tingkah, tak tahu harus berbuat apa Jungkook memilih menarik dan mencubit bibir yang tadi dengan lancang mendarat di pipinya, membuat Taehyung mengerang sakit.

"Pembalasan." Dengus Jungkook sengit sambil terus menariknya.

Tetapi Kim Taehyung tetap bebal seperti biasanya dan bahkan masih bisa nyengir, meskipun sedikit kesulitan. "Kenapa mencubit bibirku? Kode minta ciuman yang lebih panas? Ah, mungkin yang tadi kurang."

"Mati saja sana, senpai mesum." Jungkook makin terbakar. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dari sekian banyak bagian tubuh Taehyung yang ada dia justru memilih bibir.

"Kalau aku mati kau pasti sedih." Kamera flash menyala lagi, Jimin cekikikan dan masih memotret. "Kookie, kau—ouch!"

Habis akal Jungkook mulai menggunakan cara bar-bar dengan meninju perut Taehyung. Lelaki berambut oranye itu justru tertawa masokis, semakin banyak disakiti oleh Jungkook yang malu-malu, semakin ia bahagia. Tetapi Taehyung juga tak tinggal diam, dia membalas serangan Jungkook dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan.

Pergulatan sengit pun terjadi sampai mereka harus berguling di tanah dan adu gelitik. Keduanya tertawa seperti orang gila, hingga membuat bingung pasangan lain yang sedari tadi menonton mereka.

Hingga tiba pada satu pose canggung, dimana entah bagaimana pasangan absurd itu berakhir dengan Jungkook yang menindih Taehyung di tanah.

Suasana dramatis mendadak tercipta. Musik romantis serta taburan konfeti-konfeti imajiner serasa melatari saat keduanya bertatapan lama dan menahan nafas dengan wajah memanas Jungkook yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari Taehyung.

Terus begitu selama beberapa menit, melupakan pasangan bantet yang berdiri dengan mulut menganga sambil pasang tampang cengo dan _speechles_. Jimin yang tak kuat menahan mual pun memutuskan meletakkan _smartphone_ Taehyung dan segera menarik Yoongi untuk meninggalkan pasangan absurd yang tengah kasmaran.

Jungkook dan Taehyung tak peduli. Bahkan ketika ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang mengajak jalan-jalan anjingnya lewat, dan anjing putih itu menggonggong absurd pada mereka.

 _Ah. Dunia serasa hanya milik berdua, yang lain ngekos._

 **-Sekuel 1 END-**

 **A/N:**

Halo~ karena sedikit tidak puas dengan ending Anime Boy dan belum bisa move on dari tsun!Kook sama Taehyung-senpai, juga permintaan dari banyak readers akhirnya saya putuskan untuk membuat sekuelnya.

Sekuel ini akan terdiri dari beberapa bagian, dan beberapa di antaranya mungkin akan sangat pendek seperti drabble karena berisi kumpulan moment setelah Vkook jadian di Anime Boy. Tidak tahu apakah akan fast update atau tidak/ketawa evil/

Btw, ada yang ngerti teori BTS Wings yang katanya mirip-mirip sama buku Demian? Saya mabuk mencoba memahaminya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Man in Love (Anime Boy sekuel)**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, etc**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _An X is kiss for a soft kiss_

 _An O is for a circled hug_

 _Maybe you already know_

 _(EXO-XOXO)_

...

 **Sekuel 2: One on One**

"Umm.. senpai, hentikan.." Suara erangan Jeon Jungkook terdengar menggema di dalam kamar Kim Taehyung malam itu.

Dua orang lelaki duduk bersama di depan meja belajar yang berantakan oleh beragam action figure anime serta buku-buku pelajaran. Sudah pasti mereka mempunyai tujuan untuk belajar.

Namun lihatlah, ada sesuatu yang janggal dan membuat suhu kamar meningkat di malam yang sedingin es ini.

Lelaki rambut hitam bermarga Jeon terduduk di atas pangkuan sang kekasih berambut oranye, yang sekarang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari miliknya sendiri.

Nafas terengah, kedua pipi penuhnya merona, dan dadanya naik turun dengan berantakan. Oh, jangan lupakan juga saliva yang menggantung pada bibir merahnya yang kini sedikit bengkak. Dan seme bersurai oranye di hadapannya sekarang tengah menyeringai mencurigakan sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau kelihatannya tidak mau berhenti." Kim Taehyung berbisik, mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Jungkook yang telah berubah merah pekat. Melihat sang uke bergidik dan tak bisa berkata-kata, lelaki itu menyeringai makin lebar. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, siap menyapu telinga Jungkook yang tampak sangat _meng_ —

BUAGH

"CUKUP SENPAI HENTAI!"

Tinju brutal Jungkook melayang telak pada ulu hati Taehyung. Saking kerasnya, Jungkook yakin bahwa dia telah membunuhnya. (Dan Jungkook berharap hal itu benar-benar terjadi.)

"Cukup sudah main-mainnya." Jungkook merengut, mengusap bibirnya dan bangkit untuk duduk di kursinya sendiri dengan wajah merah padam antara malu bercampur perasaan ingin membunuh orang.

"Belajar!" Dengus Jungkook, sok cool membuka-buka buku pelajaran yang sudah setengah jam terabaikan di depan mereka.

Yah.

Awalnya memang mereka berdua berniat belajar kok. Dan pelajaran mereka sudah berjalan cukup lancar selama lima belas menit. Sampai tiba-tiba Kim Taehyung bertanya kepada Jungkook mengenai satu bab yang tidak dimengertinya. Jungkook sebagai guru yang bertanggung jawab—dan terlalu polos—pun dengan baik hati mendekati lelaki itu untuk mengajarinya.

Kemudian entah bagaimana mulai dari situ Taehyung melancarkan aksi modusnya dan membuat Jungkook berakhir dalam keadaan nista di atas pangkuannya.

Sialan.

Bisa-bisanya Jungkook lupa kalau Kim Taehyung itu otaku pervert.

Mengingat kejadian itu lagi dari awal membuat Jungkook benar-benar ingin memakan orang saat ini. Rasanya sekarang dia bisa saja mencincang halus makhluk mesum yang duduk di sampingnya ini untuk diolah menjadi steak panggang atau hamburger.

"Kau tega Kook, tadi itu benar-benar sakit." Taehyung melenguh lemas, menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja.

"SIAPA SURUH MESUM, SIALAN!"

"Siapa suruh menggoda iman." Balas Taehyung bandel. "Bajumu itu terlalu tipis. Dari sini aku bahkan bisa melihat semua tubuh bagian atasmu."

Jungkook merinding ketika onyx tajam Taehyung menyapu tubuhnya dari ujung ke ujung seolah benar-benar dapat melihat apa yang ada di balik t-shirt putih polosnya. Cepat-cepat diambilnya hoodie hitam milik Taehyung yang tergantung sembarangan di punggung kursinya lalu dipakainya untuk memblok pandangan mesum si makhluk pervert.

"Hah. Sekarang kau bisa apa?" Jungkook melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, puas.

"Aish, sekarang kau mencoba beraegyo? Mana bisa aku belajar malam ini." Taehyung mengerang tidak jelas, mengundang tatapan bingung dari Jungkook.

Apalagi yang salah coba?

Oh, seandainya Jeon Jungkook sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang jauh lebih terlihat 'mengundang' bagi Kim Taehyung si mesum tingkat dewa.

Hoodie milik lelaki yang lebih tua itu terlalu kebesaran di tubuh Jungkook sehingga jari-jarinya tenggelam dalam lengan hoodie yang super panjang. Juga raut wajah bingung serta bagaimana Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya polos bagaikan anak perawan yang belum pernah dijamah itu benar-benar membuat Taehyung harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menerkamnya.

"Jungkookie." Panggil Taehyung.

"Ya?"

"Daripada belajar, ayo main _one on one_ saja."

"Eh? Seru sih. Tapi di luar kan dingin. Taman yang ada ring basketnya juga lumayan jauh dari sini."

"Maksudku di atas ranjang." Taehyung mengatakannya dengan wajah sedatar tembok.

"Ha? One on one di atas ranjang?" Jungkook garuk kepala, berpikir sebentar. Dan ketika otaknya akhirnya nyambung dengan jalan pikiran nista Taehyung, wajahnya kembali berubah merah padam.

"MATI SAJA SANA! GO TO HELL, KIM BASTARD TAEHYUNG!"

Jungkook kabur secepat kilat dari kamar Taehyung dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, menguncinya dua kali.

Persetan dengan belajar. Ketimbang mendapatkan nilai jelek, Jungkook lebih takut makhluk absurd berambut oranye itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Jeon Jungkook masih larut dengan kecemasannya malam itu dan bahkan sampai mendorong sofanya ke depan pintu untuk mencegah kemungkinan Kim Taehyung mendobraknya secara brutal. Tanpa menyadari bahwa kekasih berambut oranyenya itu sekarang tengah terbahak puas di kamar sebelah.

 **-SEKUEL 2 END-**

 **A/N:**

Ah. Jungkook terlalu tsundere untuk melakukan enaena. Itulah alasan mengapa saya tidak bisa menaikkan rated di ff Anime Boy sesuai keinginan beberapa pembaca.

Oh iya. Yang punya usul ingin melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung-senpai melakukan apa di sekuel berikutnya boleh tulis di kolom review kok. Saya akan menulisnya sesuai request.

Sampai jumpa~


	3. Chapter 3

**Man in Love (Anime Boy sekuel)**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, etc**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _I do believe all the love you give_ _  
_ _All of the things you do"_

 _..._

 **Sekuel 3: Who's Better?** (Requested by Funf)

Jeon Jungkook terbangun pada sore hari yang gerimis di atas ranjang Kim Taehyung. Bingung seperti orang ling lung, lelaki itu mencoba bangkit dalam posisi duduk sambil menguap. Jemari rampingnya menggaruk kepalanya seperti kebiasaannya setiap kali bangun tidur, membuat beberapa helai rambut gelapnya mencuat keluar dengan lucu.

Sehabis pulang sekolah, Jungkook yang kelelahan setelah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di jam terakhir tadi menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung begitu ia sampai di apartemen dan langsung menjatuhkan diri seenaknya di atas selimut hijau tosca lembut milik kekasihnya itu. Setelahnya Jungkook tak ingat apa-apa lagi karena lima menit kemudian dia sudah terjun ke alam mimpi begitu cepatnya seperti kebo.

Jadi dia tidak tahu kenapa sekarang kaus putih polos kebesaran dan celana hitam selutut bisa melekat di tubuhnya, padahal jelas-jelas tadi dia tidur mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Jungkook berjalan dalam tidur dan berganti pakaian sendiri? Selain itu ini bukan pakaiannya. Ada aroma jeruk lemon yang lembut pada kaus itu ketika Jungkook mengendusnya.

Berarti hanya ada satu orang.

Setengah sadar Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya hingga beberapa anak rambutnya mencuat keluar dengan lucu dan menoleh ke samping. Bagian selimut pada ruang kosong di sampingnya terlihat sedikit menggumpal dan berkerut, jelas bahwa Kim Taehyung tadi pasti tidur di sana.

Menguap lebar, Jungkook pun bangkit dan menyeret kedua kakinya yang terasa berat untuk mencari si pemilik kamar.

Jungkook menemukannya. Si lelaki berambut oranye tengah terduduk di depan komputernya yang terletak di ruang tengah. Tampang serius, dahi mengerut. Jungkook mendekatinya was-was dengan alis terangkat, berjalan mengendap.

"Jungkookie, kau sudah bangun?" Kim Taehyung menyadari keberadaan Jungkook dari pantulan sosoknya pada layar monitor komputernya.

Berjalan mendekat, Jungkook mendengar samar suara-suara percakapan dari speaker. "Sedang apa?" Melirik bagian bawah Taehyung awas, dan ia lega ternyata celana hitam selutut terpasang dengan benar di sana.

"Menonton anime. Yak, kenapa lirik-lirik begitu? Kau menakutkan!" Taehyung merinding, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Jungkook berdeham, memutar bola matanya. "Tidak. Kukira kau sedang melakukan.. yah.. _itu_. Kebutuhan biologis seorang lelaki."

Taehyung terdiam dengan tampang ngeblank selama beberapa detik, dan sejurus kemudian ngakak , membuat Jungkook salah tingkah sendiri.

"Kau pikir aku tipe lelaki yang jika sedang sendirian di depan komputer akan membuka situs 'begituan' dan menurunkan celana untuk menyentuh diri sendiri?" Taehyung memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu heboh tertawa.

"Shit, jangan terlalu vulgar!" Jungkook spontan mengumpat, wajahnya merona parah.

"Ckck.. imajinasimu liar, Kook. Anak di bawah umur tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu." Taehyung menggeleng sok bijak bagaikan seorang ibu tengah memberikan petuah kepada anaknya dan menyentil gemas dahi Jungkook yang terlapisi oleh poni hitam.

"Kau bosan hidup?"

"Tapi aku serius, Kook. Aku sudah jarang kok melakukannya. Satu-satunya yang dapat menggoda imanku saat ini hanya Jeon Jungkook seorang." Taehyung bersumpah mantap dengan wajah lurus, meyakinkan.

Namun kemudian Jungkook sadar, dan merasa _cringe_ sendiri. "Jadi kau sering berfantasi liar tentangku?!"

Nyengir tanpa dosa, Taehyung mengangguk sambil membuat peace sign dengan dua jarinya. Ia sudah bersiap membentuk tameng untuk melindungi diri dari serangan ganas kekasihnya ketika Jungkook sudah melayangkan tatapan horror dan death glare mematikan, namun selewat beberapa menit menunggu rupanya tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak marah?" Taehyung bertanya hati-hati.

"Yah, itu.. aku tidak akan protes. Lebih baik daripada kau berfantasi tentang orang lain." Jungkook berdeham, menggaruk salah tingkah pipinya yang terasa hangat.

Taehyung speechles. Yakin dia tidak salah dengar kalimat tersebut baru saja keluar dari mulut yang biasanya hanya tahu berkata pedas dan mengumpat itu?

 _Seid ihr das Essen?_

 _Nein, wir sind der Jäger!_

Suara bising musik yang mengalun dari speaker menarik Jungkook dan membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. "Aku suka anime ini!"

Taehyung tersenyum, dalam hati tersenyum lega. "Mau menontonnya bersama? Kemarilah." Ia memberi gestur dengan tangannya agar kekasihnya mendekat.

Dan Jungkook dengan menurut pun langsung duduk di atas pangkuan Kim Taehyung, membuat sang senpai takjub sejenak. Tumben sekali tidak ada wajah memerah gengsi dan pertumpahan darah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

" _Torawareta kutsujoku wa_

 _hangeki no koushi da_

 _jouheki no sono kanata emono wo hofuru Jäger!_

 _Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi wo yakinagara_

 _tasogare ni hi wo ugatsu—guren no yumiya!"_

Tampak menggemaskan sekali ketika lelaki berambut hitam itu menghentakkan tubuhnya antusias seperti anak kecil dan ikut menyanyikan girang reff lagu opening anime kesukannya hingga membuat Taehyung tersenyum geli.

"Ah, maaf aku terlalu antusias." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya, malu sendiri melihat pantulan Taehyung yang senyum-senyum sendiri pada monitor komputer.

"Tak masalah, fanboying-lah sesukamu." Taehyung tertawa, memeluk erat pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Hangat dan lembut, rasanya seperti memangku anak kecil. _Paling nanti juga lupa tempat kalau sudah fangirlingan_ , batinnya dalam hati.

Benar juga. Lima menit kemudian saat episode pertama anime tersebut dimulai Jeon Jungkook sudah melupakan rasa malunya.

Kedua mata gelapnya berbinar penuh penghayatan dan dahinya mengerut serius menyaksikan pertarungan penuh pertumpahan darah yang berputar pada layar komputer Taehyung. Sesekali ia akan berteriak menyemangati para karakter yang bertarung atau mengumpat brutal jika pihak si tokoh utama terdesak oleh musuh.

Biarpun telah menontonnya berulang kali dan juga membaca seluruh chapter manga-nya, Jungkook tetap tak bisa melupakan ketegangan dalam ceritanya yang mencekam. Jadi misalnya meski ia sudah tahu kalau di adegan selanjutnya ibu si tokoh utama akan mati dimakan raksasa, Jungkook akan tetap merasa emosional dan mengumpatinya kesal dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dasar otaku, penuh penghayatan total.

Kim Taehyung lupa kalau dia juga otaku dan sedang menonton pantulan dirinya sendiri pada Jungkook.

...

1 jam telah berlalu dan Kim Taehyung kini menekuk wajahnya kusut. Dia sudah berhenti menonton sampai di pertengahan episode kedua.

Dia memang girang setengah mati bisa bermodus ria dan memangku kekasih bergigi kelincinya yang sedang dalam mode imut itu. Dia juga sama sekali tidak terganggu ketika kekasihnya menjerit atau melompat-lompat kekanakan saat adegan dalam anime itu berubah menegangkan.

Yang Taehyung tidak tahu, Jeon Jungkook ternyata juga bisa fangirlingan pada karakter dua dimensi seperti para fujoshi-fujoshi di anime club. Kalau hanya teriak-teriak biasa pada karakter perempuan sih tidak masalah, itu normal.

Hal yang tidak bisa Taehyung tolerir adalah Jeon Jungkook sekarang tengah ber-fangirl ria pada sang hero dalam lelaki, dan Jungkook melakukannya di depan Taehyung dengan ekstrim.

"HEICHOU AWAS! TAE, KAU LIHAT ITU KAN?! HEICHOU DALAM BAHAYA!" Tubuh Taehyung disentakkan oleh Jungkook yang menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya brutal.

"Tenang saja dia tak akan mati, tokoh utama tak mungkin mati di awal." Taehyung menjawab kalem, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Tapi jaraknya sudah dekat sekali.. Astaga dia terbang! Tae, bukankah dia keren?!"

Dan rasanya Kim Taehyung ingin bunuh diri saja.

Dia cemburu berat.

Habis mana pernah sih Jungkook mengaguminya terang-terangan dan menatapnya dengan wajah sumringah serta sorot bersinar penuh pemujaan begitu? Meski memunculkan sifat tsuderenya sangat mudah, kapan Jungkook pernah dibuat fangirlingan di tempat oleh Taehyung?

Bahkan gara-gara karakter favoritnya itu Jungkook tanpa sadar jadi mengabaikan Taehyung. Dia membiarkan saja bibir dan tangan terkutuk kekasih mesumnya itu menjalar kemana-mana. Taehyung kan sedih. Terakhir kali dia mencoba menggelitik Jungkook untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya ia malah mendapatkan hadiah sikutan keras pada perutnya.

Mau diberhentikan paksa juga salah. Melarang seorang otaku menonton anime adalah kejahatan terbesar yang tak termaafkan di dunia perotakuan, dan Kim Taehyung belum ingin mati muda karena masih banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan untuk mengisengi kekasih tsunderenya.

"Mau kemana?" Jungkook bertanya ketika Taehyung yang sudah tak tahan lagi bangkit dari kursi.

"Tidur. Jangan takut ya sendirian di sini." Taehyung sengaja berbohong. Dia mengharapkan setidaknya Jungkook akan ketakutan dan menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Oh. Ya sudah, selamat istirahat." Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada layar komputer.

Ternyata Taehyung salah.

Dia hanya bisa melangkah terseok menuju kamar kemudian menggulung diri baper dalam selimut Hatsune Miku, bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Mana mungkin Kim Taehyung yang tiga dimensi, tampan, tinggi, dan jago main basket ini kalah oleh karakter dua dimensi yang bantet, bersifat luar biasa ketus dan menyebalkan? Apakah Taehyung harus jago berpedang dulu dan terbang di angkasa untuk membuat agar dapat membuat Jungkook terpesona?

Tepat saat Taehyung menggigiti ngenes selimutnya, pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka.

"Tae, kau bangun?" Suara merdu penyejuk jiwa favorit Kim Taehyung mengudara, dan si lelaki berambut oranye cepat-cepat menggulung diri dalam selimut, pura-pura tidur.

"Hei, aku lapar." Sisi ranjangnya berderit karena beban, Taehyung tahu kekasihnya sedang menaiki ranjang sekarang.

Hening, Taehyung malas menjawab.

"Senpai aku lapar." Ulang Jungkook, kali ini menggoyang tubuh si lelaki berambut oranye.

Taehyung masih ngambek.

"Ta-Taehyung-oppa, aku lapar."

Sialan.

Taehyung tahu dari suaranya yang bergetar kekasihnya pasti sekarang sedang menahan malu mati-matian dengan wajah merah padam. Ah, Taehyung ingin keluar dari selimut dan melihatnya.

Tapi nanti tidak jadi ngambek dong?

"Masak saja sendiri, bahan lengkap di lemari es." Taehyung membuka suara ngenes.

"Kau lupa aku tidak bisa masak?"

"Masak saja dengan heichou." Kode keras. Sayangnya Jungkook tidak peka.

"Apa-apaan senpai absurd?"

Hening.

Taehyung tertawa puas tanpa suara di balik selimut merasakan ranjang berderit lagi. Saat ini pasti Jungkook sedang menekuk bibirnya.

"Ya sudah. Jangan kaget ketika kau terbangun besok pagi dan mendapati dapurmu meledak!"

Taehyung menyerah, keluar dari selimut. Di hadapannya Jungkook sedang tersenyum manis tanpa dosa sambil menyodorkan apron hitam padanya.

Terlalu menggemaskan, jadi tidak tega marah lagi.

Ya sudah.

Tanpa berkata-kata Taehyung memakai apron itu dan menuju ke dapur untuk memasak di ekori oleh Jungkook di belakangnya.

Kali ini saja Taehyung mengalah. Diam-diam otaknya kini tengah menyusun sebuah ide nista untuk menghajar kelincinya malam ini dan membuktikan kalau makhluk tiga dimensi sepertinya jauh lebih hebat serta panas dibandingkan yang dua dimensi.

 **-SEKUEL 3 END-**

 **OP Anime: Shingeki no Kyojin, Guren no Yumiya by Linked Horizon**

 **Heichou: Kapten, panggilan untuk karakter bernama Levi dalam seri Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **A/N:**

Haha update sekuel :") maaf ya kalau lama, seminggu ini kebetulan full untuk uts. Rindu vkook dan fangirlingan. Usul pembaca kemarin keren-keren! Bayanginnya bikin fangirlingan sendiri. Terimakasih ya, saya jadi pengen nulis semuanya hehe..

Sampai jumpa di sekuel berikutnya~


	4. Chapter 4

**Man in Love (Anime Boy sekuel)**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, etc**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And you bless me with the best gift_ _  
_ _That I've ever known_ _  
_ _You give me purpose_

 _..._

 **Sekuel 4: Love Game**

Siang itu di jam istirahat ruang musik penuh sesak oleh para siswi. Antrean panjang mengular sampai pintu reotnya mustahil untuk ditutup dan beberapa yang kurang beruntung terdorong-dorong di belakang karena kalah bersaing hanya bisa mengais-ngais pintu dengan kecewa.

Para siswa dan guru yang lewat di koridor mungkin tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam ruang musik dan menyebabkan siswi-siswi di sekolah mereka bertingkah aneh jika mereka tak melangkah masuk sendiri ke dalam ruangan terbengkalai itu. Pikir mereka, bukankah tak ada hal menarik di dalam sana selain piano tua yang sudah rusak karena digerogoti tikus?

Karena itu mereka tak akan pernah tahu, bahwa di dalam ruangan sempit tersebut terdapat surga dimana para fujoshi dan fangirl akan mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik dari keenam lelaki tampan yang duduk di balik meja panjang di tengah poster-poster dwiwarna serta rak-rak buku raksasa.

Namun hari ini ada yang berbeda.

Kim Taehyung yang duduk di tengah meja menopang dagunya, menghela nafas tak bersemangat ketika ia membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada notes milik seorang gadis pemalu di depannya. Begitu selesai, gadis itu mengucapkan terimakasih dan membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum menyambar notesnya dan berlari ketakutan menuju pintu keluar. Hal itu tentu saja tak luput dari mata tajam si bendahara klub.

"Ouch!" Taehyung mengerang, Min Yoongi yang duduk di sampingnya memukul keras belakang kepalanya.

"Jangan pasang wajah ngenes seperti itu dan membuat fans ketakutan. Mana senyum host dan gombalan yang selalu kau umbar-umbar pada kekasihmu?" Lelaki berambut hijau mint itu berbicara tajam, membuat Kim Taehyung duduk semakin merosot di kursinya.

"Tapi itu kan beda. Senyum untuk fanservice dan senyum untuk yang tersayang ibarat bumi dan langit."

"Oh, jangan mulai lagi dengan bahasa alienmu." Yoongi mendengus, mulai iba. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa alasan Taehyung menggalau belakangan, tetapi saking seringnya menghadapi sahabatnya yang seperti ini, dia sudah kehabisan cara selain membujuk atau menghibur Taehyung. "Pokoknya jangan buat fans kita kecewa, oke?" Dia menepuk singkat bahu sahabatnya untuk menyemangati, sebelum berpose V sign sambil memasang senyum semanis gula untuk berselca bersama gadis mungil berlabel nama Sunny.

Min Yoongi memang sangat kaku ketika berhadapan dengan gadis di kelasnya, tetapi dia tipe pekerja keras yang bahkan rela melakukan fanservice paling memalukan sekalipun demi kelangsungan hidup klub mereka. Dialah yang akan menjadi andalan dan paling digemari oleh fangirl jika Taehyung sedang tak bersemangat menghibur.

Taehyung menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, mengantuk. Rasanya lemas sekali. Seharian ini dia sibuk di klub basket dan kekasih tsunderenya sedang betah menghindarinya. Kemanapun Taehyung mencoba mendekati Jungkook, lelaki itu akan mengelak dengan mengatakan 'ada urusan penting' lalu kabur bersama Park Jimin.

Taehyung tidak merasa dia punya kesalahan yang dapat membuat lelaki bergigi kelinci itu marah, kecuali kalau Jungkook sadar kue strawberry shortcake-nya lenyap dari lemari es karena Taehyung tak sengaja memakannya kemarin, maka Taehyung pantas diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Merindukan Jungkook?"

Tepat sasaran. Taehyung mendongak dengan wajah datar.

Gadis berambut lurus sebahu dengan label nama Mina tersemat di seragamnya menyeringai ketika dia datang untuk berselca bersama Taehyung.

"Mina.. kau pikir sudah berapa ratus selca yang kau ambil bersamaku dalam sebulan ini?" Gadis itu datang kemari hampir setiap hari dan selalu meninggalkan bayaran yang tinggi, membuat Taehyung menghafal nama serta wajahnya dengan sangat baik.

Mina mengerang. "Bodoh, aku selalu datang kesini menunggu moment Taekook! Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kau membawanya kesini lalu mengisenginya sampai wajahnya merah padam. Aku haus asupan, apalagi setelah mendengar hubungan kalian akhirnya resmi. Tapi sampai semua lembaran di buku notesku penuh terisi tanda tanganmu pun dia tak kunjung datang."

"Hubungan bukan untuk dipamerkan." Taehyung menukas.

"Hah? Lihat saja. Lelaki selalu ingin memamerkan miliknya ke seluruh dunia dan mereka bangga karenanya. Kau pasti juga seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran. Kalau saja Mina tidak memiliki sifat friendly dan santai yang membuatnya teringat pada Minatozaki Sana, Taehyung benar-benar tidak mau mendebatnya. Menurut Yoongi, semua anggota klub harus memperlakukan setiap klien dengan hormat dan lembut, agar para siswi itu merasa nyaman dan berpikir bahwa mereka benar-benar diperlakukan seperti seorang putri. Namun hal itu tentunya tak berlaku bagi Taehyung yang abal-abal dan terbiasa menghibur kliennya secara spontan.

Member lain membiarkan saja Taehyung berdebat seru dengan Mina dan masih sibuk memberikan fanservice. Tetapi tepat ketika Taehyung dan Mina mulai ngaco membandingkan apakah Jungkook lebih manis mengenakan nekomimi atau baju maid, pintu ruang musik tiba-tiba terbuka dengan suara keras. Keheningan magis mendadak menyelimuti di ruangan klub yang semula riuh oleh seruan para siswi.

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

Ada orang masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan dia meminta maaf setiap kali menubruk siswi-siswi tanpa sengaja. Kim Taehyung duduk tegak secepat kilat begitu mendengar suara familier itu. Rahangnya jatuh secepat ia berdiri dari kursinya yang terbanting ke belakang kala menyaksikan rok hitam berenda putih berkibar di depan matanya sendiri. Semua mata membelalak memaku sosok yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Taehyung dengan wajah gelisah.

"Eh.. maaf Tae, aku terlambat." Jeon Jungkook menggaruk pipinya yang merah padam.

Baju terusan maid melekat sempurna pada tubuh langsingnya. Bagian atas baju itu berwarna putih, kerahnya tegak dan terdapat pita-pita di dadanya sebagai pengganti kancing. Sementara bagian roknya yang selutut berwarna hitam dan dihiasi renda putih pada pinggirannya tertutupi oleh celemek putih. Di balik rok itu Jungkook mengenakan celana panjang seragam sekolahnya, mungkin karena malu kaki-kakinya terekspos terlalu banyak, tetapi Kim Taehyung jelas tak mempermasalahkannya karena ia sudah menerjang lelaki berambut hitam itu duluan sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

Para fans, terutama yang fujoshi langsung tersadar dan mulai heboh sendiri.

"JUNGKOOK KEMBALI!"

"LIHAT, DIA MEMAKAI BAJU MAID!"

"SIKAT DIA TAEHYUNG-OPPA!"

Jungkook ingin bunuh diri sekarang. Rasanya muncul mendadak di klub dengan menggunakan baju maid bukan ide yang bagus. Ia mendorong sekuat tenaga Taehyung yang ngotot memeluknya sambil menjerit-jerit kegirangan sampai lelaki itu menyingkir darinya, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil mengulas senyum lebar.

"Kalian semua, apa kabar?" Jungkook menyapa setengah berteriak mengatasi keributan. "Maafkan aku karena jarang hadir di klub. Ada banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan, tapi hari ini aku datang dengan baju maid karena Kim Tae—karena Taehyung-senpai pernah bilang ingin melihatku memakainya." Wajah Jungkook memanas lagi saat ia melirik Taehyung dan mendapati lelaki berambut oranye itu balas memandangnya terharu.

"JUNGKOOKIE KAU MANIS SEKALI SINI SAMA PAPA!" Najis.

"SHIT, KIM TAEHYUNG MENYINGKIRLAH SEBENTAR DAN TAHAN DIRIMU SIALAN!"

Para fujoshi malah kegirangan melihat couple absurd itu berdebat dan mulai berteriak-teriak lagi. Mereka semua telah mendambakan asupan couple ini sejak lama, sehingga moment remeh sekecil apa pun sudah cukup membuat mereka berfangirling ria.

Yoongi diam saja melihat kekacauan di depannya dan bahkan menyandarkan tubuhnya santai pada Jimin. Dia mah senang melihat kedatangan Jungkook kalau reaksi yang ditimbulkan fangirl sampai seperti ini. Tetapi Seokjin menggeleng, dan Namjoon akhirnya mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta perhatian dan menyuruh para fans diam. Pada kesempatan itu, Jungkook sengaja menyenggol terjatuh salah satu spidol ke bawah meja.

"Ups, maaf." Jungkook nyengir. Dan ketika ia berlutut kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil spidol, ia mencengkram belakang kerah seragam Taehyung dan ikut menariknya ke bawah meja.

Di bawah meja suara fangirl bercampur suara Namjoon yang sedang mencoba menenangkan suasana terdengar teredam, dan di luar dugaan di bawah sana sangat sempit sampai-sampai pipi Jungkook dan Taehyung harus bergesekan beberapa kali.

"Well, surprise yang hebat." Komentar Taehyung. "Tapi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba kau muncul dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

Jungkook menarik kerah kemeja Taehyung agar lelaki itu mendekat. "Belakangan kita jarang melewatkan waktu bersama karena kita sama-sama sibuk. Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf aku meminjam baju ini dari Sana-noona." Ia berhenti sejenak, terlihat bingung meneruskan kata-katanya, tapi lalu mendekatkan bibirnya malu-malu pada telinga Taehyung. "Apakah keinginanmu saat kita kencan di maid cafe dulu sudah terwujud?"

Kim Taehyung mengerjap bodoh selama beberapa saat memandang wajah memerah kekasihnya. Rasanya semua gear dalam otaknya mendadak berhenti bekerja karena kemanisan tak tertahankan lelaki manis di depannya ini. Namun akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan suaranya lagi setelah keheningan canggung yang membuat Jungkook menahan nafasnya selama 10 detik.

"Lebih baik dari bayanganku. Kau manis sekali, Kook."

Jungkook menekankan telapak tangan ke mulutnya sendiri, berusaha tak menjerit. Senyum rupawan yang merekah pada bibir sempurna itu ditampakkan begitu dekat padanya sementara jari-jari ramping Taehyung sekarang mengelus rambut gelapnya dengan kelembutan yang tak tergambarkan, seolah Jungkook terbuat dari kaca dan dapat pecah jika tak diperlakukan dengan sangat hati-hati. Dan sebagai penutup sebelum mereka kembali berdiri, Taehyung mendaratkan bibir merahnya sekilas di atas bibir penuh Jungkook sendiri.

Oh, seandainya bagian kolong meja yang bolong itu tidak tertutupi oleh taplak putih yang panjang, semua fujoshi di depan mereka pasti sudah melolong-lolong kegirangan dan membanjiri ruang musik dengan darah mimisan mereka.

"Astaga, wajahmu merah sekali, Kook. Apakah aku perlu mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan?" Seokjin bertanya heran, namun Jungkook menggeleng kuat. Dia mengarahkan death glare pada Taehyung yang tersenyum jahil di sampingnya, lalu menendang kuat-kuat tulang keringnya sampai lelaki berambut oranye itu kehilangan suaranya untuk menjerit.

"Karena Jungkook sudah lama tidak hadir di klub ini, kalian pasti rindu dengannya.." Suara menggelegar Namjoon membuat Jungkook mengalihkan fokus padanya, dan ia melihat lelaki itu kini melempar seringai ke arahnya. "... jadi kami para generasi tua akan menyingkir, dan membiarkan para generasi muda di sini yang memimpin jalannya seluruh fanservice di klub hari ini. Jungkook juga mengatakan kalau dia akan memberikan hadiah istimewa pada Taekook shipper karena hubungan mereka sekarang sudah resmi dengan melakukan beberapa permainan yang kalian inginkan."

Para siswi langsung heboh lagi, kali ini karena girang dan antusias. Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati, melirik Taehyung menuntut penjelasan namun lelaki berambut oranye itu hanya mengangkat bahu ngeblank tanda tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Jadi ide ini rupanya murni pemikiran dari iblis yang bersemayam dalam diri Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon sendiri mengabaikan death glare Jungkook dan kelihatannya menikmati mengisengi kedua adik kelasnya itu. "Apakah di antara kalian ada yang punya ide, permainan apa yang kira-kira harus dilakukan oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung senpainya? Yak, silakan Park Jimin!"

Jimin orang yang mengangkat tangan paling cepat dalam ruangan itu. Jungkook mendeath glarenya awas, memperingatkan. Tetapi lelaki pendek itu seakan tak peduli ketika ia berjalan ke tengah sambil nyengir polos lalu berteriak keras-keras dengan suara cemperengnya,

"Bagaimana kalau permainan _mouth to mouth_?"

Jungkook hampir tak bisa merasakan Taehyung di sampingnya menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkannya. Otaknya hanya dapat merangkai tiga kata dalam kepalanya di saat teriakan setuju para fujoshi serta tawa keempat anggota klub lainnya meledak sampai membuat dinding-dinding rapuh dalam ruangan bergetar.

PARK

JIMIN

BANGSAT

...

Jungkook tak bisa berhenti mengutuk Jimin dalam kepalanya saat ia menatap horror lembaran kertas yang diangkat oleh jari-jari gempal lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Jadi peraturannya, Jungkook akan menerima kertas yang dioperkan oleh Taehyung-sunbae dan dalam waktu satu menit mereka harus bisa mengumpulkan sebanyak 10 lembar. Jika mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan 10 lembar, maka mereka harus memainkan satu game lagi sebagai hukuman penalti. Apakah kalian setuju nona-nona?" Park Jimin menjelaskan peraturan game-nya dengan semangat, dan jeritan antusias para fangirl mengudara membalasnya.

TERKUTUKLAH PARK BANTET JIMIN!

Permainan yang wajib dalam mouth to mouth game tentu saja adalah paper kissing game. Permainan ini biasanya dilakukan oleh banyak orang yang berjejer dalam satu baris dan mereka saling memindahkan kertas dari mulut ke mulut.

Tetapi melakukannya dengan kertas yang luar biasa tipis dan mudah sobek merupakan ide buruk. Park Jimin yang anti mainstream menyarankan mereka menggunakan jenis kertas itu memang benar-benar setan dan ingin menyiksa Jungkook separah-parahnya. Mungkin lelaki pendek itu berniat membalas dendam karena selama ini Jungkook selalu membuatnya ternistakan. Kalau saja kekasih galaknya yang berambut hijau mint tidak sedang duduk di sudut ruangan untuk mengawasi ketimbang memilih mengikuti Namjin melengos ke kantin, Jungkook pasti sudah membunuh setan bantet itu sedari tadi.

Jungkook merasakan tepukan pada bahunya, menoleh pada Kim Taehyung yang tampak cemas. "Jangan paksa dirimu kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, sejak awal ini memang ide gila Namjoon. Aku bisa menyuruh si bantet menghentikannya lalu kita akan menghibur para fans seperti biasa saja, bagaimana?"

Jungkook ragu-ragu sejenak. Ia menatap sebal pada Jimin yang menyeringai, lalu pada para fangirl yang tampak sangat girang dan antusias.

"Aku akan mencobanya." Ucap Jungkook tegas, membuat Kim Taehyung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Aku memang sudah lama tidak datang ke klub, mungkin rasanya ini pantas sebagai permintaan maaf dan aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa." Taehyung mengerjap ngeblank, Jungkook tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya riang. "Jadi ayo kita berikan mereka fanservice istimewa, senpai!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan ragu. Jangan tarik kata-katamu, kelinci tsundere." Taehyung menyeringai dan senyuman Jungkook segera luntur menjadi tatapan horror melihat lidah lelaki berambut oranye itu terjulur untuk menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Sepertinya ini takkan berjalan dengan mudah, dan Jungkook tahu dia tak akan seberani sewaktu dia menyanggupinya sok tegas seperti tadi.

"Baiklah, satu menit dimulai dari sekarang!" Park Jimin memberikan aba-aba diiringi pekikan girang para fangirl yang menyemangati.

Jungkook memajukan wajahnya mendekati Taehyung, ia berusaha hanya terfokus pada kertas yang terjepit di antara mulut lelaki itu yang terbuka. Tetapi seluruh tubuhnya terlalu gemetar dan wajahnya merah padam, membuat Taehyung yang kelihatannya tidak sabar memeluk pinggang ramping Jungkook lalu membenturkan kertas di mulutnya sendiri penuh nafsu pada bibir Jungkook. Jeritan bahagia para fujoshi meledak dalam ruangan dan sejenak saja pasangan absurd itu sudah dihujani oleh puluhan lampu flash dari kamera ponsel yang tak berhenti menjepret. Satu lembar pertama berhasil.

Saat mereka memulai dengan lembar kedua, kali ini Taehyung memilih pasif dan membiarkan Jungkook mengambil kertas di mulutnya dengan caranya sendiri. Jungkook bergerak kaku seperti robot dan ia merasa wajahnya yang kebakaran hampir meledak ketika tatapan panas Taehyung mengiringinya selama ia berusaha mengambil kertas itu. Aneh sekali, padahal Taehyung tadi kelihatannnya melakukannya dengan sangat mudah tapi kenapa Jungkook tidak bisa?

Frustasi karena tak kunjung bisa terambil, Jungkook menekan tengkuk Taehyung dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri serta ke kanan mencari sudut yang pas. Bahkan ia berusaha menggunakan lidahnya sampai kertas yang terjepit di antara mulut mereka menjadi sangat basah dan licin oleh saliva. Para fujoshi berseru mengapresiasi dan Kim Taehyung sampai melebarkan kedua matanya atas keterkejutannya dengan keagresifan kekasihnya. Kalau saja kertas itu tak menjadi penghalang di mulut mereka, Jungkook pasti sekarang benar-benar terlihat sedang berusaha melakukan deep kiss pada Taehyung. Fujoshi-fujoshi berseru kelabakan sementara tangan mereka sibuk memegangi ponsel dalam mode video. Mereka tak mengira akan mendapatkan fanservice sepanas ini.

"KYAAA LAKUKAN LEBIH AGRESIF LAGI KOOK!"

"DORONG TAEHYUNG-OPPA, BUAT KERTASNYA SOBEK!"

SHIT SHIT SHIT

"Dan ya.. WAKTUNYA HABIS!" Park Jimin berseru memperingatkan tepat ketika Jungkook terengah-engah dengan wajah merah padam dan berhasil mengambil kertas kedua dari Taehyung.

Saat Jungkook menyumpahi Park Jimin keras-keras dan membantu menghentikan pendarahan Taehyung yang rupanya mimisan karena tidak kuat dengan perlakuan agresif Jungkook tadi, beberapa fujoshi terlihat sudah tak sadarkan diri dan bergelimpangan di lantai kehabisan darah. Sementara sisanya masih bertahan dengan mata berbinar antusias walaupun darah mengalir deras dari hidung mereka, dan bahkan masih kuat menagih hukuman penalti dengan menggebu-gebu.

"HUKUMAN! AYO LAKUKAN LAGI!"

"LAKUKAN LAGI! LAKUKAN LAGI!"

"Well, karena mereka hanya berhasil mendapatkan dua lembar maka diputuskan mereka akan melakukan satu game lagi sebagai hukuman." Jimin mengumumkan senang melihat tatapan horror yang dilayangkan oleh Jungkook.

Hukuman penalti, atas usul dari seorang gadis emo berkacamata adalah peppero kissing game. Biskuit pocky rasa matcha yang diberikannya secara sukarela kini terjepit di antara bibir merah muda Jungkook yang berdiri gelisah.

Karena ini hukuman penalti dan tak ada batas waktunya, Taehyung yang mimisannya sudah pulih bergerak perlahan. Ia memeluk pinggang ramping Jungkook dengan satu lengan dan memajukan wajahnya dengan santai untuk menggigit ujung pocky yang satunya lagi.

Jungkook berkeringat dingin kala jari panjang Taehyung mencengkeram rahangnya. Ruangan hening oleh ketegangan dan Jungkook hampir bisa merasakan para fangirl juga ikut menahan nafas sepertinya ketika Taehyung mulai bergerak maju menggigit pocky dengan sangat perlahan.

Kelambatan yang menyiksa di bawah tatapan panas Kim Taehyung dan wajah sempurnanya. Jungkook tidak tahu lagi harus mengalihkan matanya kemana. Jantungnya memompa darah naik cepat sekali dan membuat wajahnya kini lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Rasanya dia sanggup meledak. Taehyung semakin dekat, dan batang pocky yang tersisa semakin memendek. Sampai akhirnya batang pocky itu sudah tinggal tersisa beberapa inci lagi di ujung bibir Jungkook, Taehyung masih nekat juga memakannya dan bahkan memiringkan kepalanya.

Tepat ketika dering bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat siang telah selesai berbunyi, cairan merah pekat yang sudah berusaha Jungkook tahan sekuat tenaga menyemprot deras dari hidungnya bersamaan dengan ledakan jeritan para fujoshi.

"ASTAGA MEREKA BENAR-BENAR BERCIUMAN!"

"INI FANSERVICE TERBAIK SEPANJANG MASA!"

Min Yoongi dan Jimin kelabakan mengurus lembaran uang yang beterbangan di udara. Belum pernah anime club sesukses ini sejak berdiri setahun yang lalu. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berjasa besar dalam melakukan fanservice tentu akan bangga melihat hasil kerja keras mereka. Sayangnya kini Taehyung sedang panik melarikan Jungkook yang pingsan ke ruang kesehatan.

 **-SEKUEL 4 END-**

 **A/N:**

Gatau, gatau sumpah saya nulis apaan :") sekuel kemarin maaf ya typo-nya bertebaran. Banyak yang ngerequest waktu mereka lagi di klub, dan jujur saya hampir lupa keberadaan klub ini kalau tidak diingatkan. Words-nya yang lumayan panjang sebagai perayaan untuk comebacknya Bangtan. Ada yang masih hidup setelah nonton MV-nya? Hehe.

Terus denger-denger mereka mulai promosi dan ngadain fansign lagi. Sayang banget ya Vkook duduknya ga sebelahan, padahal saya nantiin banget moment mereka T_T tapi gapapa, saya denger mereka sempat ngode-ngode kok. Walau duduk jauhan tetap tak terpisahkan ya.

Sampai jumpa di sekuel berikutnya~


End file.
